


Josh as The Joker

by altocello



Series: Magicians Cards [4]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: In which it's 4:20 somewhere, and the King of Party O'Clock is ready to reign.





	Josh as The Joker

**Author's Note:**

> This is another part of my Magician's Cards series. I have grand designs of completing a whole deck, and even have a plan; we'll see how long it takes me. I've got 10 more characters to go...
> 
> Drawn in PS with a Wacom Bamboo Tablet
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fanwork; no harm intended, no money made.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/magicians/josh-the-joker-sig.jpg)

Also on [DA](https://www.deviantart.com/altocello/art/Josh-as-The-Joker-784635893) | [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/182667169849/josh-as-the-joker-in-which-its-420-somewhere) | [DW](https://altocello.dreamwidth.org/56150.html) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/487386)

**Author's Note:**

> With hugely huge thanks to my beta, Amphigoury, and to Jelazakazone and  
> @houseatmurs for cheering me on. Also to Arjun Gupta for his encouragement! These things literally wouldn't happen without all of you. <3


End file.
